Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode
|Nächste= }} Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode ist die achte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Eine Alternativfolge zu Tatsächlich ... Glee: Der Glee Club bereitet sich auf den 50. jährlichen Weihnachtsdekorierwettbewerb an der McKinley vor, den Becky, Sam und Tina unbedingt gewinnen wollen. Des Weiteren muss der Glee Club ein lebendes Krippenspiel auf die Beine stellen, bei dem wiederum Marley, Tina und Unique unbedingt die Maria spielen wollen. Obwohl Kitty die Rolle insgheim möchte, bewirbt sie sich nicht und überlässt es Marley und dem Rest, das Krippenspiel zu organisieren. Santana ist zu Besuch in New York, wo Rachel ihr und Kurt berichtet, dass sie ihnen Jobs als Weihnachtselfen in einem Einkaufszentrum organsiert hat, was jedoch nicht so läuft wie geplant. Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit einer Erklärung von Jane Lynch, warum die Episode nicht schon ein Jahr früher veröffentlicht wurde: Fox war dagegen, weil die Episode zu kontrovers erschien. Nach einigen Veränderungen konnte sie jetzt aber ausgestrahlt werden. thumb|left|Santana in New YorkAn der McKinley gibt es zu Weihnachten zwei Anliegen: der Wettbewerb um den "grünen" Schul-Christbaum und das Krippenspiel. Tina will den Wettbewerb unbedingt gewinnen, da der erste Preis ein Glasengel ist, dem man magische Fähigkeiten zuschreibt. In New York ist Santana bei Kurt und Rachel zu Besuch in deren Apartment. Rachel hat den dreien Jobs in einer Mall besogt. In Lima werden die New Directions davon entmutigt, dass Sue entscheidet, wer den Wettbewerb gewinnt und diese will den Glee Club auf gar keinen Fall gewinnen lassen. thumb|Here Comes Santa ClausKurt, Santana und Rachel sind als Weihnachtselfen verkleidet, doch zu ihrem Pech haben sie den schrecklichsten Weihnachtsmann erwischt, den es wohl gibt. Um die Menge der ungeduldigen Kinder zu beruhigen, singen sie Here Comes Santa Claus, doch das macht die Kinder noch wütender und sie bewerfen die drei mit allen möglichen Dingen. Die New Directions wollen sich von Sue nicht unterkriegen lassen und schmücken ihren Baum während Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree - nur mit umweltfreundlichen Dingen. Im zweiten Versuch ist Santana "sexy Mrs. Claus" und die Kinder sitzen auf ihren Schoß und verraten ihr ihre Wünsche, doch Santana beleidigt die Kinder statt ihnen zu helfen. thumb|left|Mary's Little Boy ChildMarley, Unique und Tina wollen alle die Jungfrau Maria spielen und sie singen Mary's Little Boy Child als Audition. Obwohl Kitty katholisch ist und ihr der Auditionsong der anderen gar nicht gefällt, will sie die Rolle nicht spielen. In New York kommt den anderen "Sexy Claus" Cody Tolentino zu Hilfe. Er sagt, er könne ihnen helfen, wenn sie ihn zuerst zum Dinner einladen. Sogar Sue gefällt der Baum der New Directions, sodass der Glee Club gewinnt. Becky ist sauer auf Sue, dass sie nicht gewonnen hat. Als Marley, die Maria spielen wird, erfährt, warum Kitty nich vorgesungen hat, obwohl sie die Rolle eigentlich will, arbeitet sie einen Plan aus, wie sie Kitty dazu bringen kann, die Rolle doch zu spielen. In New York singen Cody, Kurt, Santana und Rachel The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) und Cody setzt die anderen mit Helium und Alkohol außer Gefecht, sodass er sie berauben kann. thumb|Love ChildDie New Directions Mädchen singen Love Child ''und spielen dazu die Weihnachtsgeschichte auf eine abstoßende Weise, sodass Kitty als Christin gar nicht anders kann als die Rolle doch selbst zu spielen. Da sie sich schlecht fühlen, dass Becky verloren hat, entscheiden sich Sam und Tina, ihr den Engel zu geben. Schließlich geben sie ihr auch die Rolle des Christuskinds im Krippenspiel. thumb|left|Away in a MangerKurt, Rachel und Santana finden heraus, dass Cody auch Santa Land ausgeraubt hat und sie alle gefeuert hat, doch Rachel besorgt ihnen neue Jobs. Am Ende der Episode singen sie als lebende Schaufensterpuppen ''Away in a Manger. Die New Directions singen ebenfalls und spielen dazu ihr Krippenspiel . Verwendete Musik *'Here Comes Santa Claus' von Gene Autry, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel und Santana Lopez *'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' von Brenda Lee, gesungen von Will Schuester und New Directions *'Mary's Little Boy Child' von Boney M, gesungen von Unique Adams, Tina Cohen-Chang und Marley Rose *'The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)' von Alvin and the Chipmunks, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez und Cody Tolentino *'Love Child' von The Supremes, gesungen von Unique Adams mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Marley Rose *'Away in a Manger' gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez und New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Joy to the World', wird von Blaine Anderson angestimmt, ehe ihm die New Directions sagen, dass er ruhig sein soll *'O Christmas Tree', wird von den New Directions gesummt, während Sue ihren Christbaum begutachtet Hintergrundmusik *'Deck the Halls' von John Parry Ddall, wird gespielt, nachdem Cody, Kurt, Rachel und Santana The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) gesungen haben Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Lauren Potter '''als Becky Jackson *'Bryce Johnson' als Cody Tolentino *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Chelsea''' als Jordan Stern *'M.C. Gainey' als Santa *'Felix Miguel Avitia' als rotziges Kind *'Adam Chernick' als Junge *'Isabella Rice' als Mädchen *'Matt McCarthy' als tanzender Elf #3 Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 3.29 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist die erste von zwei Episoden, die in der Vergangenheit spielt. Die andere ist 2009. *Das ist die erste Weihnachtsepisode: **in der Blaine und Kurt kein Duett singen. **bei der die Titelkarte nicht geändert wurde. *Benutzte man während der Ausstrahlung der Episode die App "Shazam", bekam man einen kostenlosen Song (Away in a Manger) vom Weihnachtsalbum. *Als die Episode in Australien ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde die Szene herausgeschnitten, in der Santana dem Jungen sagt, dass er sich lieber einen iPad wünschen soll, da er auf einem Laptop keine Pornos anschauen kann. *In der Eröffnungsszene hängt Jane Lynch/Sue einen befüllten Weihnachtsstrumpf auf, auf dem der Name Merritt Wever geschrieben steht. Diese schlug Jane Lynch bei den Emmy-Awards 2013 in der Kategorie "Supporting Actress in a Comedy" vor. *Es wird nicht erklärt, warum Brittany, Finn, Joe und Sugar fehlen. Finns Abwesenheit könnte man damit erklären, dass er nur Leiter des Glee Clubs war, da Will in Washington war. Aber da die Episode zeigt, dass dieser nicht nach Washington ging, hat Finn keinen Grund an der McKinley zu sein und ging mit Carole und Burt zu seiner Tante (wird von Kurt in Tatsächlich … Glee erwähnt). Sugars Abweseneheit könnte mit Arties Äußerung aus Schwanengesang erklärt werden, dass sie die New Directions verließ, nachdem sie die Sectionals verloren haben, wobei die Episode aber eine Alternative ist, weshalb es auch sein könnte, dass der Glee Club nicht verloren hat und noch im Rennen ist. *Die Episode beinhaltet die meisten Songs, die in kompletter Länge gesungen wurden, welche Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) und Away in a Manger sind. *Laut Jane Lynch sollte die Episode zunächst "Rough Trade Santa" heißen. *Mit dieser Episode sind Artie und Kurt die einzigen Charaktere, die in jeder Weihnachtsepisode gesungen haben. Fehler *Santana meint, dass Brittany sie verlassen hat, dabei war sie es, die mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. *Auch wenn diese Episode eigentlich eine Alternative zu Tatsächlich ... Glee ist, haben manche Charaktere ihren Haarschnitt aus Staffel Fünf, nicht aus Staffel Vier (Sam hat lange Haare und Jordan einen Pony). *Nachdem der Glee Club die Sectionals verloren hat, wurde der Chorraum Sue für die Cheerios-Proben überlassen. Jedoch benutzen ihn die New Directions in der Episode nach wie vor. *Mehrere Male ist Finns Gedenktafel im Chorraum zu sehen, obwohl er zu dieser Zeit lebt. *Während der ersten Szene im Einkaufszentrum, ist Santanas Haar hinter ihren Schultern zu sehen. In der nächsten Einstellung jedoch ist es vorne, ohne das es bewegt wurde. Dies wechselt in der nächsten Einstellung erneut. *Als Kurt Santana zu Beginn ein Glas Eggnog gibt, ist Santana zu sehen, wie sie davor ist zu trinken oder zu probieren. In der nächsten Einstellung jedoch, hat sie ihn nicht mehr. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5